In general, a dual-band dipole antenna installed in an access point or a router includes two hollow cylindrical radiators, and the two radiators are connected to each other by a coaxial cable, and each is sleeved by a heat-shrinkable sleeve. However, the above conventional dual-band dipole antenna still has a lot of shortcomings to be improved.
For example, the two radiators of the conventional dual-band dipole antenna are only connected by one coaxial cable, and sleeved by the heat-shrinkable sleeves; thus, its structural strength is low; for the reason, the conventional dual-band dipole antenna tends to be broken due to external force, which significantly increases the failure rate of the conventional dual-band dipole antenna.
Besides, as the radiators of the conventional dual-band dipole antenna are hollow cylinders, which should be manufactured by lathing solid metal cylinders; thus, the above manufacturing process will generate a lot of waste materials, which significantly increases the cost of the conventional dual-band dipole antenna.
Moreover, as the radiators of the conventional dual-band dipole antenna should be manufactured by lathing solid metal cylinders, its size cannot be easily controlled; thus, it is very hard to adjust the characteristics of the conventional dual-band antenna, which significantly limits the application of the conventional dual-bank antenna.
Furthermore, as the radiators of the conventional dual-band dipole antenna are hollow cylinders, so cannot be moved by a nozzle, and cannot be fixed on a printed circuit board; thus, the conventional dual-band dipole antenna can only be manually installed on a printed circuit board rather than the surface mount technology (SMT); therefore, the assembly of the conventional dual-band dipole antenna is of low efficiency.
Accordingly, it has become an important issue to improve the shortcomings of the conventional dual-band dipole antenna.